


5-羟色胺（上）

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	5-羟色胺（上）

作为林彦俊的老朋友，陆定昊最近一直对一件事情耿耿于怀：从大学他俩认识开始，这小兔崽子追的哪个妹子他不知道？这个新把到手的到底是有什么魔力，让我们林大帅哥酒也不喝了，球也不看了，下了班就往家跑？结果这人还瞒着不告诉他，你说气人不气人。

“所以我跟你说，”陆定昊仗着明天休息，已经喝晕了，“我好不容易把你拉出来，你今天一定要——嗝——老老实实告诉我——到底是谁。”

“我不是不想说……”林彦俊放下酒杯有些为难，“我怕你，下巴脱臼。”

“乱讲，我——下巴好得很。”陆定昊又打了个嗝，嘴巴一张大就听见口腔传来“嘎嘣”一声，只好挤眉弄眼地利用着着灵活的面部肌肉，把错位的关节又塞了回去。

“你的口腔科男朋友怎么就治不好你这颞下颌关节紊乱呢。”林彦俊看着他揉脸的样子无奈地说，“哪天嘴巴关不上了可怎么办。”

“他说不用管自己就好了……欸你别打岔啊。”陆定昊大手一挥，“你别想转移话题。”

“那我告诉你吧。”林彦俊为了避免陆定昊的脆弱的口腔再经受一次折磨，无奈地捂紧了他的嘴，另一只手顶着陆定昊的下巴：“陈立农。”

被剥夺了大喊大叫能力的陆定昊只能发出诡异的“呜”声，眼睛大的仿佛能塞进两个14.5的美瞳。他好不容易挣开林彦俊的手，气喘吁吁地问：“你是说，外科的那个陈立农？”

林彦俊笑着点点头。陆定昊突然觉得他笑得好欠打。

“……天下奇观。”陆定昊抄起酒杯一饮而尽，拍拍林彦俊的肩膀：“你终于还是走上了这条不归路。”

“哪条啊？”

“手术室恋爱。”

“你还好意思说我……”林彦俊还在笑，“读书的时候就在实习期间勾搭医生的可不是我。”

“过去，过去的事了。”陆定昊摆出一副故作沧桑的表情，却突然盯着地面沉默了。

“你怎么了？”林彦俊见这个话痨半天不八卦了，好奇地问，“喝醉了？我打车送你回去吧。”

“不是……”陆定昊别扭地抬起头来，酒吧昏暗的灯光里都能看到他的耳朵涨红了。

“什么啊？”林彦俊被他支支吾吾的样子搞得很奇怪。

“我就是想问，”陆定昊凑近了些，低声说，“你们俩，是谁搞谁啊？”

 

 

林彦俊其实注意到陈立农很久了。

普通外科的手术日是周二和周五，和麻醉科医生林彦俊值班的日子撞在了一起。于是林彦俊总是会趁着病人平稳地进入深度麻醉之后，偷偷打量这个个子很高的年轻医生。很长一段时间他都只能看见陈立农的眼镜背后，认真专注的那双眼睛——当然陈立农也一样。这里是严格执行无菌操作的手术室，大家都整齐划一地穿着手术服，戴着口罩和帽子。他能感觉到，陈立农对自己也挺有兴趣的。上手术前，总会先跟他打个招呼，找点话题调侃几句。陈立农资历尚浅，目前还只是作为助手的阶段，主刀的医生下台后，常常是由他来进行最后的缝合。这是项枯燥乏味的工作，医生之间都会聊聊天让自己打起精神来，于是林彦俊、陈立农和护士小高三个人，就成了固定唠嗑搭档。

“今天那个阑尾炎病人，反应好大，‘牛奶’打下去就跟喝醉了一样开始说胡话。”林彦俊一边在电脑上敲击着麻醉记录一边说，“可惜陈立农你那时候还没进来。”

“我以前见过的，说自己有三个老婆。”陈立农今天带了个实习生，抱着手臂坐在一边，监督他缝合：“章牧，你知道‘牛奶’是什么吗？”

名叫“章牧”的实习生笨手笨脚地拿着持针器和镊子，又被带教陈老师问住了，手都忍不住在抖：“不……不知道。”

“丙泊酚。麻醉剂的一种。绰号而已。”陈立农温和地说：“小高给他换把镊子吧，这个不太好用。”

正在清点手术器械的小高护士抬起头来，把镊子递给实习生：“以前还有人打完丙泊酚就开始念自己银行卡密码呢。今晚饭局你去吗？杨主任请客的那个。”

“我不去了，杨主任太能喝了，我醒酒醒的慢，明天还要上班呢。”陈立农伸出手指了一下实习生正在操作的地方：“针脚间距小一点。”

说着又像想起什么似的，转过头问林彦俊：“彦俊晚上有事吗？小高上次推荐的那家日料我还没去过呢，一起去？”

林彦俊稍稍有点惊讶，没想到对方这么主动：“啊，病人醒了我才下班哦，可能要到八点了。”

“没关系啊，我等你。”陈立农自然的仿佛已经和林彦俊很熟悉了一样。

“陈医生怎么都不问我去不去啊。”小高笑着说。

“欸？我默认你会去哦。”陈立农转过头来眨了下眼睛。

“不好意思，没时间。我约了朋友逛街。”小高隔着口罩撇撇嘴。

林彦俊来到更衣室的时候看到了正坐在椅子上玩手机的陈立农，换上了便服，摘掉了眼镜，被手术帽压塌了的头发显得他年纪更小了。林彦俊看到之后心理咯噔一下，这人有点帅啊，之前在病房也没什么机会近距离见见他，真人比走廊上的照片也帅太多了吧。

“等很久了哦？”

“说了要等你的。没事。”陈立农笑了一下，和和气气的。

当代小0都这么帅了吗。林彦俊为自己古老陈旧的思想感到很抱歉。

作为在满地飘0的圈子里的优秀猛1，林彦俊在发觉了自己的性取向之后就没有追过别人——要么是别人上门来倒追的，要么他稍微暗示几下就能滚到一起去。所以他理所当然认为陈立农也一样。况且还是看着那么乖的样子。唉，我太帅了很无奈，欠下的风流债。林彦俊为自己的招蜂引蝶感到满怀歉意又沾沾自喜。

他故意躲到更衣室的角落里换好衣服，避开了陈立农。怎么说呢，还是得一步步来。林彦俊对着镜子理了理头发，又洗了把脸，本来说在浴室洗个澡再下班的。但是陈立农已经等了他很久，估计也饿坏了，算了，就这样吧。

我得体贴一点。小林医生很有修养地想着。

 

1追0真是so easy。陈立农暗自感叹。好容易上钩哦。吃了几次饭开房就理所当然了。

对于外科医生来说，每场手术都是一次冒险。自从遇到了林彦俊，这个值得信赖的麻醉医生在他身边，同生共死的伙伴感就越发强烈了起来。林彦俊术前会细心询问病史，术中认真地监测病人的生命体征，未醒的病人他会一直守着直到确保安全，这些细节陈立农都看在眼里。让他觉得，自己也没有那么辛苦了。

况且每场手术下来，那个人明亮的眼睛和可爱的冷笑话都是给予他的一针强心剂，让枯燥琐碎的收尾工作也变得有趣起来。每个手术日于陈立农而言，都有了除“增长专业经验”之外的意义。陈立农觉得自己变成了那只狐狸，等着四点出现的小王子。

而且小王子不戴口罩的样子超好看！如果他上班也不戴口罩，那女病人可能不需要麻药就晕了。

所以，狐狸今天想尝尝王子肉好不好吃。

洗过澡的两个人身上都带着清爽好闻的味道。陈立农扣住林彦俊的后脑勺接吻的时候还在想为什么这个人有点慌乱的样子，没准备好吗？不应该啊都来开房了……把人压到床上，林彦俊的表情越发纠结了起来，被吻得越发红润的嘴终于忍不住开口：

“你确定第一次就要用这种姿势吗？”

“呃，你不喜欢？”陈立农也奇怪了，传教士欸，多么纯洁正常教科书一般的体位。

“不是……我怕你这样子会不舒服。”

“我有什么好不舒服的？”陈立农嘴上疑惑心里却美滋滋，这个时候都好体贴啊，地摊小说里走出来的标准人妻受，顺便把人调戏了一番：“还是说你想坐上来自己动？”

林彦俊的表情终于到达了纠结的极点，变得崩溃而释然。

“陈立农，你该不会以为我是下面那个吧。”

“……不然呢？难道我是吗？”

“那你为什么就觉得我是啊？”

这个时候竟然不知道是打一架还是笑一场比较合适，两个人都不约而同地选择了后者。

“我的天，”陈立农从他身上下来，边笑边抹泪：“你居然是top。”

“我还没说你呢！”林彦俊愤恨地捶了他一下：“亲嘴的时候我就觉得不对劲了，怎么会有这么饥渴的0号啊！装都不装一下矜持的吗？”

“所以现在怎么办。”笑完过后恢复了冷静的陈立农小心地问：“你……会在意吗？其实我都可以，不过我没试过，你得给我一点时间准备一下。”

“是你追的我欸。”林彦俊红着脸说，“你才不要后悔吧。”

“也不算追吧……”陈立农有点心虚：“我也没干什么。”

“算了你来吧。”林彦俊眼一闭心一横，大喇喇地躺下了，一副视死如归的架势：“我觉得我也还可以。你最好弄得我爽一点。”

“你试过？”

“那倒也没有……”林彦俊脸更红了，“只是觉得，如果是你的话，也不是不行。”

而且如果我现在霸王硬上弓的话真的很怕被你一拳打飞。林彦俊看着那个人宽厚的胸膛在心里说。哎，有机会边摸边干一定很爽……

“好啦，”陈立农笑嘻嘻地拉过他的手，“第一次不要这么草率啦。我们玩点简单的。”

林彦俊摸到对方那根硬邦邦的东西就秒懂了：“拼刺刀啊？”他微笑着，挺着胯把自己的火热也送到了对方手里。

“谁先射了谁就先给第一次哦。”

陈立农没想到对方也硬的这么快，原以为得知了自己是top之后多少会犹豫退缩，可林彦俊和他紧紧地贴在一起，互相盯着对方的唇数十秒又开始亲吻。这个姿势有点别扭，陈立农忍不住想吻的更深，于是翻身压了上去，林彦俊挣扎无果也就打开双腿由他去了。两个人的性器被彼此握住上下撸动，整个房间里很安静，只有舌尖纠缠时滋滋的水声，暧昧的气氛却依然弥漫着。

或许我还是应该躺下来，陈立农感觉到林彦俊已经有点喘不过气来了。他坐起来脱掉身上刚才解开了一半扣子的衬衫，然后又迅速地除去身下的裤子，林彦俊心领神会地照做。陈立农也说不清现在是什么感觉，只知道他很想毫无障碍地贴紧这个人，他瘦削却不羸弱的肉体是良好的解剖学范本，陈立农摸了一把，从腹直肌一直向上，绕着腱划打圈，经过胸肌和锁骨，最后停留在他的脸上。

“说点什么？”林彦俊也在看着他，眼睛里是侵略还是臣服的情欲，陈立农已经分不清楚。如果我喜欢一个人，我就会一直看着他。这是林彦俊自己说的。

所以你喜欢我吗。陈立农真的好想问。很早以前，在手术室里你就会这样看着我了。现在你知道我是什么样了，你还会喜欢我吗。他知道床上的话大部分都是逢场作戏而已，他多么想找个不那么轻薄的场合，却还是情不自禁——

“你真好看。我喜欢你。”

陈立农感觉到握住自己下半身的手更攥紧了一点，他有点疼又有点爽，报复性地用大拇指撩拨了一下那个人的马眼，已经渗出一点液体。

“我也是。”

 

 

我恨外科医生。

林彦俊坐在马桶上欲哭无泪地想着。小年轻真的是手速快准狠，他打了人生中有史以来最爽的一次飞机，缴械投降的时候，他除了爆炸一般的快感，还清醒地意识到，自己大猛1的尊严即将一去不复返了。

那也没办法，愿赌服输呗。我林彦俊，就算被干死，就算是死在陈立农怀里，也绝对不会放弃作为一个男人诚信的尊严！

……你妈的。当0号好麻烦啊。

林彦俊比约定的时间早得多的来到了酒店房间，拿着一套拜托小高从医院薅来的一次性灌肠工具——当时他的表情尽可能镇定自若，怎样，我帮他带的，有意见？小高自然是没有也不敢有任何意见。但是要想人前显贵必须人后受罪，初经人事，准确来说是未经人事的林彦俊实在是觉得弄完了肚子有点疼。自己默默地洗了个澡又收拾好浴室，躺在床上的时候竟生出一种壮士断腕的悲壮感。

奇怪嘞，我跟陈立农也还算不上情侣吧，我这么上赶着干嘛，像个古代的妃嫔一样，洗干净了包在被子里留给皇上享用。最近看了几集宫斗剧的林彦俊郁闷又忐忑。

陈立农打开酒店房门的时候就看到被子下圆咕隆咚的一大包不明生物和床头各种各样的安全套和润滑剂。实在是很滑稽。他其实猜到林彦俊这个处女座肯定是会把自己弄得万事俱备的，所以他并不担心自己会做的不尽兴，只是不要伤到了对方才好。

“你怎么这么早就下班了？”陈立农摸他在被子外面的脑袋。

“我请假了下午没去上班。”林彦俊飞快地回答。

完蛋，真的有点可爱欸。这么可爱的以前都是1号吗，简直是这个世界的损失。虽然这只是陈立农的内心活动，但他脸上玩味的笑容还是出卖了他。林彦俊被笑的很不爽，恼羞成怒：“要做就快点！小孩子笑什么笑……”

“好好好，”陈立农轻轻揪着他的耳朵亲了亲：“放轻松，都交给我。”

呵，不就是给处男开苞吗，陈立农心想，这么点事难不倒我金手指。他开始对林彦俊赤裸的身体上下其手，对方紊乱的气息昭示着一切都在陈立农的掌控之中。不过他把沾满了润滑剂的手伸到林彦俊体内的时候，小穴柔软的程度还是让陈立农稍稍吃了一惊，随即又明白过来了，赞赏般地笑起来：“洗的好干净哦。”

“我只是想让自己待会不那么痛而已。”林彦俊尽可能冷漠地说。

“挺好的，你不痛我也可以放开一点。”陈立农的手指继续在内壁里细细寻找着：“放松哈，很快让你舒服。”

“笨啊你……”林彦俊咬牙切齿，陈立农的手指搅的有点久了，他感觉很怪：“还是个医生，这都找不到吗？”

“那师兄告诉我，前列腺要什么姿势才比较好找呢。”

“……你就是故意的。”林彦俊被他这声师兄搞的很羞耻，知道对方是故意玩他，但是现在自己处于弱势又没办法反抗。只能转过身去趴在床上，慢吞吞地屈起膝盖，把屁股撅起来，脸埋在枕头里不让对方看见。

陈立农马上就往那个栗子一样的稍稍坚硬的地方按压了起来，林彦俊的腰塌的更低了，哼唧了两声。陈立农假装很惊喜：“哇，这样一下就找到了。”

“呜呜，别按了……”林彦俊被强烈的快感冲昏头脑，又因为呼吸不畅脸涨得通红。为了躲避这种难以控制的感觉，屁股徒劳地扭了扭。

“好了，不逗你了。”陈立农笑着抽出手：“躺下吧，第一次想看着你做。”

 

下午四点，林彦俊来到普通外科病房，为明天要做手术的病人进行详细的评估。一般来说这个时候陈立农都在忙，因此林彦俊很少能在病房见到他。不过今天比较巧，陈立农正在为隔壁床的病人做穿刺，林彦俊没打扰他，招呼也不打就径直干自己的事去了。

没想到刚出病房门就被陈立农拉进了隔壁的值班室。“你发什么神经！”随着值班室的门砰地关上，林彦俊低声骂他：“吓我一跳。”

“你今天能准点下班吗？”始作俑者也不气，笑眯眯地问他：“晚上出去吃饭吧？我定了位置。”

“不知道，”林彦俊揉着吃痛的手腕，“一会还有一台手术。”

“没关系。我也没那么早的。医院门口等你哈。”

林彦俊只能把“你下班了就自己去吃吧”的话噎回肚子里。

“老是让你等我会良心不安的。”

“欸，没关系。”陈立农凑到他面前，“来亲一个吧，亲一个就去干活了。”

我怎么会被这么幼稚的外科医生给上了。林彦俊闭着眼睛主动亲了一下。

 

 

“去把医生叫过来，跟他说病人麻好了，叫他快点洗手上台。”

林彦俊完成了气管插管，对一旁学习的实习生说。现在已经是下午五点了，这一台做完不知道得多久。晚餐可能又要赶不上了。林彦俊叮嘱另一个实习生看着病人，有事叫他，自己去休息室喝口水。

他打开柜子拿水杯，发现里面多了两盒进口的巧克力。肯定是上次陈立农借了他的钥匙的时候顺便给他装进去的。他有点开心，忍不住拆开尝了一个，香甜微苦，好像也没那么疲倦了。他强打起精神准备返回工作，手术室走廊上遇到了满面春风的小高：“下班了？”他问她。

小高愉快地点点头，又凑到他耳边神秘兮兮地问他：“跟陈医生还行吧？”

“管那么多。”林彦俊故意不回答。

“欸，我可不是真的想管。”小高急忙拉住了林彦俊，“我就是没想到……也不对，我没想出来。”

“什么东西没想出来？”林彦俊皱着眉头。

“林医生，我跟你在手术室待的时间长，我就实话实说了。”小高悄悄把林彦俊拉到没人的地方：“你知道，上次陈医生，也叫我去拿……那个。”

“他自己科里没有哦，还要问你？”林彦俊对其他科室抢占手术室资源的现象很不满。

“不是啦！”小高对于林彦俊抓不住重点的行为很头痛：“他也说他不是帮自己拿的。”

“噗——”林彦俊没忍住，抖着肩膀叉着腰狂笑。留小高丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

“你俩很奇怪欸，”小高抱着手臂不满地说：“你找我拿一次性灌肠的管子，说是帮陈医生拿的，陈医生又说是帮你拿的，怎么现在谈恋爱流行互相洗屁股啊？”

“跟你有什么关系啊！”

“你们俩干嘛呢躲在这？”两个人正在争吵的时候，被路遇的杨主任抓了个正着，不过主任倒是看惯了年轻医护打情骂俏的戏码，也没往心里去：“你们有充电器吗？苹果的。我的充电器接不上办公室的插座。”

“主任我有，”小高连忙回答，“我有那个转换器。就是前边能插咱们这里的插座，后面能接主任您的充电线的那种。”

林彦俊假装听不懂小高在内涵什么，悄悄翻了个白眼，转身走了。

 

出了外科大楼的门，林彦俊就看到陈立农正坐在外面的长椅上等他。“你饿不饿？”林彦俊从兜里掏出巧克力，“谢谢你，这个很好吃，你也尝一个。”

“你怎么知道是我买的？”陈立农笑着抬眼。

“我没给过别人钥匙。”林彦俊拉他的外套，“起来啦，再晚餐厅都关门了。”

“那个……”陈立农站起来，“已经过了预约的时间了。”

林彦俊愣了愣：“这样吗，对不起……那我们去吃点别的？”

“要不，你去我家吧？”

你这个小兔崽子胆儿挺肥哈？林彦俊瞪他，但还是没说出心里话。

“欸我不想跟你扯这些有的没的了！我们找个人少的地方。”陈立农拉着他的袖子穿过人来人往的广场，走到一个相对安静的角落。“我们俩是情侣关系，对吧？你是我男朋友对吧？”

陈立农急切的样子看的林彦俊越发想笑：“不是都被人倒追的吗，干嘛哦。”

“你第一次追人就追个1你试试啊……”听着可怜兮兮的：“欸你就说到底是不是嘛。”

“傻的吧你。”林彦俊很轻地拍了一下他的脑袋，“是啦。”

“那就好……”陈立农稍稍松了口气。

“我知道你想说什么。”林彦俊打断了陈立农接下来想说的话，“你是觉得我们俩都太忙了，没什么时间好好谈谈恋爱，见了面就打炮对吗？”

陈立农头点的像鸡啄米。

“我说……”林彦俊闭上眼睛深吸一口气：“你能不能给我次机会啊。”

“什么？”

“体贴照顾人，一直等人下班请人吃饭，哪怕是确定关系的告白你也要先来。给我次机会吧？我不知道你以前跟男朋友是怎么相处的，反正我跟你说哦，我很强势的。”

陈立农有点被说懵了：“哈？我没想这么多欸，想做就做了。你最近比较忙嘛，干嘛跟我计较这些。”

林彦俊也觉得自己是不是因为爱面子想太多了，但嘴上却不服软：“我不管。要去也是你先去我家。”

“都行呀！”陈立农开心地原地拍手：“那现在就去。你等我，我去值班室拿换洗的衣服……”

“去我家有代价的哦。”林彦俊似笑非笑。

“什么？”

“小高跟我说了。某些人该不会真的想在小高面前树立一个疼老婆人设吧？想的美。”

陈立农顿时紧张起来：“小高跟你说什么了？”

“说你，”林彦俊趁着四下无人掐了一下他的屁股：“连工具都拿了，还说是给我拿的。那可不能拿了不用。”

“是，是啊。”陈立农接着他的话顺杆爬：“嗯，给你拿的。”

“……上次是谁跟我说灌肠多了不好，不嫌弃我来着？那又给我拿这个干嘛？”

“我……我，我没，”陈立农支支吾吾地说不出话来：“我没那什么。”

“没什么？”反将一军的林彦俊得意的不行。

“你好烦啊我给自己拿的行了吧？试试就试试，谁怕谁啊？”陈立农没头没脑地撂下狠话，跑进外科大楼里了。

 

于是今天就换成了小林师兄教小陈师弟一节别开生面的生理卫生课。

唉，小陈师弟惆怅地望着天花板，仿佛抽事后烟一般含着奶糖，大腿酸的好像刚去完健身房。是不该小瞧林医生这个大猛1哈。

 

 

也不知道是不是有什么守恒定律，情场得意事业场就注定没那么好过。陈立农最近收了好几个棘手的病人，很是头痛，光病历就得写半天。跟林彦俊除了周二和周五的固定“约会”之外，其他时间也只能微信聊聊天。不过今天这两个人都不是很想碰到对方——今天正好是值夜班的日子，外科医生和麻醉医生在手术室深更半夜相遇了，那想必是一场鏖战，还是一觉睡到天亮比较好。

但总是怕什么来什么。林彦俊收到信息的时候才刚躺下没多久，医生都浅眠，手机提示音很快把他吵醒。

“睡了没？”是陈立农发的。

“来了一个肠穿孔的。准备一下上战场了。”

林彦俊不情不愿地起床了，陈立农这个人长得白净，运气倒是很背，俗称脸黑。夜班之神最近时常不眷顾他，搞得自己这个战友也偷不了浮生半晚闲。

结果这场战斗比想象中还复杂。病人出血的位置很隐蔽，找不到出血点就意味着止不了血，因此血压也一直不稳定。陈立农叫助手去联系了上级，林彦俊持续地为病人扩容升压，液体在静脉通道中源源不断地输送着，没敢离开台前一步。

“再补点液体。”

“病人有点醒了。”

“帮我扶一下眼镜。”陈立农头也没抬，依然是不加称呼的语气，仿佛是有条不紊地跟麻醉师发出指令一般自然。实习生刚想站起来，林彦俊就脱下手套先走了过去。

“这样行吗？”林彦俊站在他背后，稍微调整了一下眼镜脚。

“好了。”陈立农眨眨眼睛，缓解掉酸胀，继续着之前的工作。

大半夜的，这个画面倒是很令人清醒啊……女实习生盯着两个盘靓条顺的帅医生默默意淫着。

上级虽然来得很及时，但手术还是一直持续到早上八点才结束。每个人都是一副精疲力竭的样子。小高来上班的时候就看到这一对秘密情侣熬的眼睛通红。有点心酸又有点浪漫，小高心想。林彦俊要一直守到病人醒来才算功德圆满，陈立农脱下手术衣，拍了一下他的肩膀：“我回科里了，一会就直接回家去睡觉了。”

“嗯。”林彦俊点点头：“你去我家吧，近一点。钥匙在我柜子里，有两把，穿着小猪钥匙扣的。”

“哇，”小高赞叹，“你俩进展挺快啊，都开始同居了。”

“乱讲。”陈立农嘴上反驳，心里其实开心的很。

“消费水平太高了，我们只是想节省房租。”林彦俊接话。

“挺好的，”小高点头，“我也算是红娘一场。”

等到陈立农走了，林彦俊才小声地问小高：“你想不想喝奶茶？我请你。”

“啊？”小高惊讶，“一大早喝什么奶茶？”

“等你有空。”林彦俊完全不像熬了一个通宵的样子，轻快地在椅子上转了个圈：“感谢你神助攻。”

“我又助攻了？”

“你知道，”林彦俊清清嗓子，“本来我是想过几天跟他说的，又开不了这个口，老是有点担心他会拒绝我。刚才我就是试探一下，没想到你直接点破了，这下我们真的是名正言顺地同居了。”

“你们怎么这么别扭啊？”小高哭笑不得，“有什么话直说呗。”

“我也想说，那也要有时间啊！不能什么都在微信里说吧？还是在这手术室里说？你看我们忙得脚不沾地的样子。我累得连晨勃都快没有了你知道吗。”

“那正好，你们住一块保证你就一切恢复正常了。”小高笑着说。“话说你还要那什么吗？”

“不必了，谢谢！”

 

 

林彦俊悉心准备好的乔迁庆祝仪式又扑了个空。他望着买好的蛋糕和难得亲自做好的饭菜发呆。今天周末，上午帮陈立农一起去搬家，收拾房间的时候一个电话，陈医生就被科里叫走了。做这一行难免如此，林彦俊理解但是也无奈，做好了今晚陈立农都不会回来的打算。游戏也不好玩，看书也看不进去。林彦俊在沙发上百无聊赖地躺着，按着手机等那个人的消息。

结果是先接到了小高的电话，那头紧张地低声问他：“你在家吗？”

“在啊，”林彦俊坐起身来，“怎么了？”

“你要不要来趟医院？陈医生好像被缠上了。”

“欸？为什么？”

“不清楚啊，我是下班了路过外科病房看到的。围了好多人。”

林彦俊急急忙忙地穿好衣服就往医院赶，路上脑子里构想无数，现如今医患关系这么紧张，陈立农又是个和善的人，该不会被人砍了吧？不对，陈立农是个医生，砍了肯定也知道怎么自救的……话说谁这么过分要砍他啊？最近也没听他说哪个病人没抢救回来啊？林彦俊的眼前仿佛已经出现了倒在血泊中奄奄一息的陈立农，恨不得踩上风火轮往医院冲。

上电梯的时候，林彦俊对着反光面故意弄乱了头发，又把外套拉链拉开，挂上那张他以前最擅长的臭脸，一副莫挨老子的样子，大摇大摆地穿过走廊外围着的人群，走进了除了陈立农之外空无一人的医生办公室。一进门陈立农就像受惊的小动物一样抬起头来，随后是更大的惊讶：“你怎么来了？”

“小高跟我说你被困了。”林彦俊拉开椅子坐到他身边，低声问他：“怎么回事啊？”

陈立农抿着嘴想了一会：“我说了你别生气。”

“你说啊。”

“你记不记得我以前收过的宋老太太？”

“记得啊，”林彦俊想了一会，说：“我跟你一台的吧，结肠ca的？蛮爱漂亮的，做手术还化着妆。”

“是啊，”陈立农点点头，“老太太记性不是特别好，刚跑到我们办公室来，说要找她孙女婿……就是找我。今天值班的医生也没弄清楚怎么回事，以为真是家庭矛盾，就把我叫来了。我还以为什么事呢。”

“哦？”林彦俊眉毛一挑：“所以你跟她孙女……”

“开什么玩笑！”陈立农反驳：“我见都没见过她孙女。”

“所以呢？”

“所以我解释了半天，才让人把老太太送走了呀。她家人电话又打不通，她就坐在办公室里，跟我家长里短哭哭啼啼的，我能把她赶出去吗。别人都来看我的笑话。我想等她走远一点我再回去的，没想到你就来了。”

“陈医生，”林彦俊双手交叉，斜倚在桌子边，语气怪怪的：“很受欢迎哈？”

“没有，都说了老太太是老糊涂了……”

“……你干嘛脾气总是那么好啊。”

“我脾气不好。”陈立农严肃起来，“脾气太好的人没办法当外科医生。”

“行，”林彦俊想起那一桌子菜和新买来的蛋糕就没来由地火大：“你就只对我脾气差。”

“你说好了不生气的。”

“那你就教育我？干嘛总是不拒绝别人啊！”

“那人家是病人啊，年纪又大。无理取闹的要求我肯定会拒绝的。”

“亏我来的时候还担心的要死，以为你被医闹缠上了……”

“你……”陈立农想继续说又硬生生吞了回去：“算了我们回去吧，不要在这里吵架了。”

要怎么说他才能理解呢。自己确实是对病人尽量地耐心温和，无意识的越界举动也会用更委婉的方式拒绝。但其实林彦俊都懂的吧，只是来之不易的假期被搅坏了很不爽而已。陈立农没法描述他现在心里隐约的开心，很怕被对方误解成欠揍的笑容。

“回去啦。”他脱掉白大褂，轻轻揉了一下那个人气呼呼的脑袋。

“哼，有什么了不起的，”林彦俊不依不饶：“不就是欺负我麻醉医生。我跟你说，我轮科的时候，追着我要我当她女婿的阿姨，排队能排到医院门口。”

“对对对，林医生这么帅，肯定的。”

“坐公交车回去啦。”林彦俊很烦躁地说，“不要走路了。”

“欸？为什么？”陈立农疑惑。算上等车和兜圈子的时间，坐公交车往往都没有走路来得快。

“坐公车路过那个蛋糕店啊，再买个蛋糕。你喜欢吃的。中午买的那个被我吃了一半……笑屁啊？”

 

吃蛋糕是次要的。吃陈立农比较重要。

自知理亏的人乖乖躺地毯上动也不敢动，虽然脑袋和脊椎都硌得慌。林彦俊这个人套路千层，借吃醋之名行苟且之实，捧着蛋糕就往陈立农身上抹。搞得好像就他有洁癖一样。陈立农腹诽，也不知道是看了什么小黄片，花样还挺多。

“让我看看先从哪里吃起比较好。”

“喂！”陈立农脸红着大喊，抹奶油也就算了，胸那里抹那么多是几个意思啊？

“干嘛。”林彦俊冷冷地说，“你最好老实一点。”

“又凶我……”陈立农故意装出一副楚楚可怜的样子。

“虽然我知道你是装的。”林彦俊绷不住笑了：“但我也还挺高兴的。从你的嘴开始吃起好了。”

在外面冷静沉着的陈医生现在仿佛是家养的小狗狗，撒娇的程度和与你亲密的程度成正比。林彦俊的自尊心得到了极大的满足，吻得湿乎乎的，手也不安分，开始揉陈立农的胸，雪白的奶油四处陷落，乱糟糟的都是糖霜。林彦俊先是用大手拢住，掌心的温度将人迅速点燃，然后再用指尖轻捻乳头，陈立农被弄的又痒又麻，喘气声逐渐加重。一开始他对于林彦俊的这种前戏方法表示出极大的抗议：“我又不是女生！”林彦俊倒是一脸无辜，长这么大胸还不给人摸是怎样。然后继续作恶。陈立农渐渐被摸得没脾气了就放弃了抵抗。

麻醉科医生在床上也是麻醉高手呢。陈立农脑子已经有点晕了，性器很快变得又硬又直，和林彦俊同样硬邦邦的玩意滚烫地贴在一起。

“然后吃哪里好呢？”林彦俊放开了他的嘴，用有点流氓的目光把陈立农全身上下看了一遍——现在浑身都是奶油的痕迹：“又软又香的，胸还这么大……让哥哥吃一下奶子好不好？”

救命啊。

太超过了吧。

陈立农已经要崩溃了。尤其是现在稍稍一往下看就能看到林彦俊的脑袋正伏在自己胸口，舔掉奶油之后嘬着乳头发出细微的水声，再用舌面轻轻扫过，仿佛是在享用一支美味的冰淇淋。其实林彦俊自己说完也害羞了，不过仗着陈立农现在羞愤难当，又看不清他的样子，才显得从容一点。有没有搞错，撩完别人自己害羞。林彦俊可不允许这种事情发生。况且陈立农含着哭腔的拒绝听得他也怪激动的，更加用力地吮吸起来，直到陈立农两边的胸都被舔的水光淋漓地才放开他。抬起头时陈立农抱着沙发上掉下来的枕头，捂住了大半张脸，露出来的部分也被憋得通红。

“你的奶都是甜的欸。”

“啊啊啊啊你闭嘴！唔……”

还没等陈立农继续反抗，林彦俊就已经把沾满了奶油的手指捅进去了。陈立农开始哆哆嗦嗦地拱腰，又像没力气的鱼一样重重塌下身体，话都说不太清楚：“嗯……别按了……”

“你不是挺舒服的？”林彦俊笑他，“谁让它长这么浅。”

说着加重力道按了一下甬道内略微发硬的那处。陈立农性器的反应格外诚实，随之吐出一丝晶亮的液体，忍不住“呜”地一声叫出来，黏腻又缠绵。

“你可以再叫大声点。”林彦俊拆开床头的安全套，戏谑地拍了两下陈立农的屁股，像是大人在教育小孩一样。扶着自己的性器顶了进去。

好可怜，新晋精锐陈医生在床上被欺负的梨花带雨，张开大腿一颠一颠地承受着撞击。快感也如同浪潮一般朝他打来。“等我一起。”林彦俊拉开他想要抚慰下身的手按在床上。“等……等你，那要，等到……什么时候啊？”被手指玩弄过的前列腺此刻又被粗大的阴茎顶弄着，陈立农硬的感觉都疼了。

“那你就这样射呗。”林彦俊邪气地笑了一下。

其实凭借着陈立农的力气想要挣开林彦俊也不是做不到，只是他被弄的好舒服，怀疑也许真的可以就凭空射出来，于是就乖乖地忍受着后面汹涌的快感和前端鼓胀的疼痛，发出短促细碎的呻吟，迎接着越来越近的高潮。林彦俊让他翻了个身，这样的姿势能方便抽插时还能一手拢着因为重力而变得绵软的胸揉搓：“哥哥好喜欢你，农农不要当别人家的女婿，就嫁给哥哥好不好？你这么大的奶子……不给哥哥生孩子多可惜呀。”

你妈的。

陈立农第一次说着脏话凭空高潮了。

林彦俊你有病啊！为什么这么没羞没臊的！

 

“所以呢？”

躺在床上，听完今天跟陆定昊聚会内容的陈立农，好奇地瞪大了眼睛望着林彦俊，“所以你怎么跟陆定昊说的？”

“实话实说啊。”林彦俊不以为然。

“……会不会太open了？”

“当然是骗你的。”林彦俊笑了：“我跟他说我俩不做全套，都是靠手。”

“陆定昊能信你吗？”陈立农疑惑。

“为什么不信？他只是觉得我们两个在一起有点浪费资源。挺可惜的。”

“那好像是有点点欸。”


End file.
